Shuffle Challenge: Skip Beat v2
by Lamia of the Dark
Summary: 10 songs, 10 drabbles. Written for a "playlist on shuffle" challenge. Rules inside. Pairing is RenxKyoko, as per La Morraine's request. Mostly fluff.


**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

-- Shuffle Challenge: Skip Beat v2 --

**Rules:  
1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever.  
2. Put iTunes or your music program on shuffle and start playing songs.  
3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.  
4. Do this for ten songs**

This time I'm going with a RenxKyoko pairing. All drabbles in this collection are unrelated to each other. Author's notes in [brackets]

* * *

- Megadeth, "Foreclosure of a Dream" -

He wanted badly to tell her that he was her childhood fairy prince, but he couldn't bring himself to shatter her precious dreams and memories that way. He just couldn't tell her that her "fairy prince" had been nothing but a human boy all along...

Besides, she was warming up to him slowly now, almost enough that she might even start calling him her friend soon. (As opposed to "sempai"). There was no reason to push things with a risky move.

* * *

- Trans-siberian Orchestra, "A Mad Russian's Christmas" -

He had the bad luck of picking her name in the company-wide Secret Santa drawing. He had no idea what to get her.

In the end he picked something he though she might like, but he stil lwasn't sure...

The matryoshka (Russian nesting dolls) went over better than he expected.

* * *

- Yuki Kajiura, "fake jewel" -

More than anything else, she hated that fake smile of his - the one she'd dubbed his "lying gentlemanly smile".

Even his scary angry face was better than that...

[This song is short, only a little over a minute long.]

* * *

- Trans-siberian Orchestra, "The Lost Christmas Eve" -

They'd been planning to get together on Christmas Eve, but their work schedules got in the way and they weren't able to meet up after all.

He wondered if maybe that was for the better, since it seemed that she didn't realize it was supposed to have been a _date_.

[I guess my shuffle likes the Trans-siberian Orchestra today...]

* * *

- Panic at the Disco, "From a Mountain in the Middle of the Cabins" -

He knew she was still haunted by Sho's rejection, and that he had to take things slowly.

Sometimes he wished that he'd gone to see her in Kyoto sometime after he'd run away from home... He wished that he'd been in time to steal her away from Sho before the bastard had a chance to break her heart.

[This is one of my favorite songs, but I had a hard time thinking of something to write.]

* * *

- T.M. Revolution, "Get Over The Rain" -

Kyoko finally managed to get the long-awaited princess role she'd coveted so much... but she didn't know how to dance a waltz, which was required for the part.

So, of course, she went and asked Ren if he could teach her.

He was honored that she thought so highly of him that she would ask him to help her with any acting problems she came across, but the truth was that he had never had to do the waltz for any of his roles.

Rather than turn her down and see that disappointed look on her face, the two of them discreetly signed up for dance lessons together...

[song ended before I was finished, so according to the rules I have to leave it like this.]

* * *

- Infected Mushroom, "Mushi Mushi" -

He stopped listening as she rambled on and on about the Mushroom Kindgom and how all the magical mushroom people were blah blah something, he didn't care.

It was kind of cute when she went off into her own world like that sometimes, but other times - like right now - it was actually very disturbing.

He snapped his fingers in front of her face, but she didn't respond. She was WAY gone...

"And then what did the mushrooms do?" he whispered in her ear, pulling her into a hug - which broke her out of her trance.

* * *

- Puddle of Mudd, "Psycho" -

"Why does she always attract all the weirdos?" Ren asked Yashiro as they watched Kanae comforting Kyoko after another encounter with Reino.

"I... don't know..." Yashiro answered slowly. Although he was sure the reason was because she was so weird herself, he couldn't say that to Ren.

"... maybe _I'm_ the one who is a schizophrenic psycho?"

[in case you don't get it, the last line is the main lyric of the song.]

* * *

- Megadeth, "Hook in Mouth" -

Ren really wished that Lory would stop conspiring to get him and Kyoko together. The president's machinations were often counterproductive to Ren's own efforts, especially since Lory's plans usually involved making Kyoko do something weird...

[the song is kind of long, this is just all I could come up with.]

* * *

- Beyonce, "Halo" -

She was beginning to look forward to the day that his aura of holy light would put her demons to rest for eternity...

-end-

**A/N: ****Reviews are love.**


End file.
